Brain Freeze (PvZH)
, |Signature Superpower = Frozen Tundra |Other Superpowers = Dolphinado Acid Rain Galvanize |Flavor Text = Loves ice cream, snowstorms, and brains...not necessarily in that order.}} Brain Freeze is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Sneaky and Beastly zombie cards against the Plants. His signature superpower is Frozen Tundra, which allows him to Freeze all Plants on the Ground. Statistics *'Classes: 'Sneaky, Beastly *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Frozen Tundra - Freeze all Plants on the Ground. **'Other:' ***Dolphinado - Bounce a random Plant. ***Acid Rain - All Plants on the Ground get -1 /-1 . ***Galvanize - A Zombie gets +2 /+2 . *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 03: Ice Zombie Cometh **Plant Mission 12: Zombies on Ice! **Plant Mission 24: A Chilling Tale **Plant Mission 37: Chilled Out! *'Battle Area: '''Frozen Waterpark Hero description ''Loves ice cream, snowstorms, and brains...not necessarily in that order. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy This furry fiend combines the best Zombie Pets in the game. He's got everything from Zombie chickens to walrus riders to robotic sharks! Pet-themed Superpowers like Dolphinado and Frozen Tundra help his deadly zoo finish the job. With Brain Freeze has the most pet zombies of all heroes, so it's a good idea to use him in pet decks. The Cat Lady will get strength boost from playing pet fighters and the Zookeeper will help you boost the pets up, making them a powerful army. He is also the hero who has the most Imp zombies, with not only the initial Sneaky Imp zombies, but also Loudmouth, Vimpire, and Kangaroo Rider, allowing him to use an Imp deck with great effects. The Toxic Waste Imp and the Vimpire can be a dangerous combo, as Deadly will destroy any plant the Vimpire hurts, he initially has the''' Frenzy''' trait, thus attacking again provided he is not destroyed in combat and making it more powerful. Buffing cards will also make them stronger. Brain Freeze also has the most Amphibious zombies, controlling both the Beastly and Sneaky classes. This makes his zombies very hard to hit most of the time. Frozen Tundra can also freeze all the plants on the ground, making most of the zombies on the ground cannot be attacked in a turn, so zombies can destroy frozen plants easily. Against Most of the time, Brain Freeze will attempt to use a bunch of pets, like Cat Lady and Zookeeper to buff them all up. Try getting rid of his pets as fast as possible, like Cat Lady. If they already got too strong, then use tricks to raise your plant's attack and health. Pet decks have one slight weakness, low health. Knowing this, try to whittle down all the zombies' health. Just attacking Brain Freeze isn't really a good idea, as he will raise all his pet's stats, and then outnumber you with his powerful pets. Be careful using Rose, as her superpower will buff Cat Lady and Zookeeper due to Goat being a pet. Strategy Decks Trivia *Brain Freeze's name is a pun on "brain freeze," which is what someone gets when they consume something cold too fast. *The card description of Brain Freeze's signature superpower contains a pun related to ice ("chill out"). This was previously seen in the Suburban Almanac entry for the Snow Pea in Plants vs. Zombies. *Brain Freeze has access to more Amphibious zombies than any other zombie hero. This is because he leads Sneaky and Beastly classes - the Zombie Classes with all of the Amphibious zombies (excluding Impfinity Clone and Octo-Pet). *Currently, Brain Freeze also has access to all the zombots in-game. *When fighting Brain Freeze in Missions, he sometimes uses Eureka, which is Professor Brainstorm's signature superpower. *This is the only zombie hero that can freeze plants in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **This is because it comes from his signature superpower, which can not be shared with other heroes. *When Brain Freeze enters the battle at the beginning, the ice statue he breaks out from has the same pose resembling the one supposedly made by a Bigfoot in the famous footage taken during the Patterson-Gimlin film. *Brain Freeze has the most access to pet zombies. *He shares the same battle music as The Smash. *Even though Brain Freeze also has more Imp cards than any other zombie hero except Impfinity, the usage of imps is Neptuna's preferred strategy. Category:Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Zombie heroes Category:Sneaky heroes Category:Beastly heroes Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Beastly zombies